


Hellbent

by Finholdt



Series: OTPtober NSFW 2020 [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Demoncest, F/M, Mara al Ghul/Damian Wayne, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, damian's revenge from last time lol, damimara, otptober - day 7: toys
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finholdt/pseuds/Finholdt
Summary: Desde o - ahem - incidente com o shibari, Mara estava fazendo um ponto em o evitar a todo custo, mas o erro dela sempre foi o subestimar: Ela não sabe o quão determinado ele está em dar o troco.damimara - continuação de Hold me up, tie me down[otptober - dia 7: toys]
Relationships: Mara al Ghul & Damian Wayne
Series: OTPtober NSFW 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946365
Kudos: 9





	Hellbent

Mãos passavam pelo corpo dele, arrancando-o um suspiro.

— _Por favor..._ — Ela gemia.

As mãos desciam para as coxas, mais frenéticas.

— _Damian..._

Lábios roçando nos dele, molhados. Ele abriu a boca um pouco para tentar beijá-la, mas ela se afastou, beijando o pescoço no lugar.

— _Damian..._

Ele a segurou pelos quadris, puxando-a contra si para poder esfregar sua ereção entre as coxas dela.

— _Comigo..._

As investidas aceleraram, seu aperto nos quadris dela ficando forte o suficiente para deixar um hematoma.

— _Mara..._

Damian acordou com um susto, encarando em choque seu próprio teto. _Cacete..._ Se recusou a olhar para baixo, já ciente da sua vergonha, e prosseguiu até o banheiro. Lidaria com os lençóis depois, pois em nenhuma chance _no inferno_ Alfred ficaria sabendo disso.

Maldita _maldita_ Mara com aquele _inferno_ de shibari. Desde então ele não parava de sonhar esse tipo de coisa com ela. Era errado em tantos níveis que Damian não tinha nem coragem de falar a respeito com alguém. A única pessoa com ele _deveria_ conversar estava bem intenta em _não_ falar com ele de novo.

Podia sentia sua sanidade se esvaindo cada vez e sendo substituída por pensamentos _nada bons_ com e sobre Mara. Todo dia ele estava perdendo cada vez mais a cabeça e nem ao menos conseguia confrontar a responsável por isso.

Estava bem claro que alguma coisa mudou entre eles e não foi unilateral como Mara quer fingir que foi. Ela se recusar a encará-lo nos olhos e não o provocar por tudo o que transcorreu naquele dia é a maior prova de que ela não sabia como agir com ele também.

O que só prova que seria _ótimo_ se ela parasse de fugir dele.

Bem, que se dane. Se tem uma coisa que Damian Wayne é, é determinado a alcançar qualquer objetivo que ele quiser. _Custe o que custar._

Quando ele finalmente por as mãos em Mara, ele vai fazer cada um dos seus sonhos se tornar em realidade e mais. Nada mais importava.

Mas primeiro ele tinha que _achar_ ela.

A oportunidade apareceu em forma de explosão na Universidade Gotham. Robin, Batgirl, Ninguém, Suren e Abuse apareceram para ajudar os alunos a escapar do fogo e lutarem contra uma das gangues do Coringa. O palhaço em si não estava envolvido, isso Robin pode ver com facilidade, mas isso não impedia alguns fracassados de quererem impressionar o pirado pelas custas de vidas inocentes. Foi uma sorte, na verdade, que Damian estava justamente tendo aula quando ocorreu a explosão. Ele não estava perto do ponto zero, por pura sorte já que ele não estava exatamente _longe_ dele também, então pode ajudar na luta.

 _Outra pessoa_ não teve tanta sorte assim.

Quando Damian chegou perto do ponto zero, o telhado do prédio vizinho depois que tudo foi resolvido para investir mais, pode ver claramente o corpo desacordado de Mara – felizmente intacto, apenas inconsciente. O que era curioso, na verdade, era o objeto que estava na mão dela. Um _binóculo_.

E analisando o ângulo que ela deveria estar olhando de acordo com o corpo dela, ele pode ver que ela estava olhando _para a sala dele_.

Certo. É isso.

O suficiente era o suficiente.

Ignorando o seu comunicador e os amigos que ainda estavam lá embaixo, Damian pegou o corpo pequeno de Mara e o jogou sobre o ombro.

Eles tinham _coisas_ para resolver.

###

Mara acordou no próprio bunker, ainda em Gotham. Ela não tinha muita certeza de como veio parar aqui, suas memórias ainda nebulosas. Piscou algumas vezes para o teto, o olho cego não ajudando em nada na busca de clarear as coisas.

— Você está me evitando. — Anunciou uma voz que _não_ deveria estar ali.

Mara gelou, as memórias vindo de uma vez. Ela estava em um telhado, na Universidade Gotham, _vigiando_ Damian quando o mundo ficou de cabeça para baixo e ela acabou batendo a cabeça.

 _Droga_ , se logo ele a achou e a trouxe até aqui, ele provavelmente já descobriu que ela andava o perseguindo escondida esse tempo todo.

Mara não iria admitir que nunca se sentiu tão excitada como quando viu Damian se desfazendo em suas mãos. De todas as formas em que ela poderia enfim superar o primo, jamais teria imaginado que _essa_ seria sua vitória. Mas, oh Deus, isso pode sequer ser considerado uma vitória se tudo o que ela conseguiu em troca foi ser invadida por um tesão incontrolável junto de uma torrente de emoções que ela _não_ vai se dar o trabalho de catalogar? Não.

Então sim, tudo bem, ela realmente ficou evitando Damian. Primeiro porque sabia que ele não deixaria aquilo passar batido, segundo porque ela _não queria_ que ele deixasse passar batido e a realização _disso_ … Era muito mais assustadora do que qualquer ameaça que Damian poderia jogar para cima dela.

— O mundo não gira ao seu redor, Damian. — Ela debochou. — Eu simplesmente não tinha nada a tratar com você.

Ele fez um barulho de descaso, como se não tivesse acredito em uma palavra do que ela disse.

— Se isso fosse verdade você não estaria me perseguindo como uma _stalker_.

Bem, ela não tinha como contestar isso. Decidiu mudar de estratégia então.

— O quê? Não vai me amarrar? — Provocou Mara.

Damian estreitou os olhos para ela.

— Não preciso te amarrar para te deixar exatamente onde quero.

Mara arregalou os olhos e tentou disfarçar quando sua respiração falhou com a sutil promessa ali. Ele se aproximou da cama, os passos lentos e calmos, como se ele não possuísse alguma dúvida de que Mara não iria tentar sair correndo de novo.

Ele certamente não a conhece.

Em um salto, Mara tentou pular para fora da cama em direção a saída. Infelizmente, Damian previu seus movimentos antes mesmo dela conseguir dar dois passos para longe. De uma vez, ela foi enlaçada pelo braço dele e jogava de volta para a cama.

— Sério? Quer uma luta até aqui?

Mara arreganhou os dentes em resposta, os dedos coçando com a perspectiva de sair rolando aos tapas. Era _muito melhor_ do que conversar.

Ela pulou nele, o enlaçando pelas pernas e o derrubando na cama.

— Ah, _não_. — A segurando pela cintura e sem qualquer tipo de delicadeza, ele a jogou para o outro lado e girou, ficando por cima. — Você tem duas escolhas aqui e nenhuma delas me tem por baixo.

Mara puxou o punho para o socar na garganta, mas foi impedida pela mão dele, que a empurrou para as costas dela, a subjugando.

— Nós vamos acertar as contas, prima, e _agora. —_ Ele forçou a mão dela para cima, fazendo-a cerrar os dentes pelo ângulo doloroso. — Você só tem voz na hora de decidir o _como_.

Ela usou a perna para o chutar para longe de si, libertando-a do aperto por um momento. A adrenalina estava fazendo maravilhas em seu tempo de reação, misturado com o medo e nervosismo do que exatamente esse _acerto de contas_ seria. Infelizmente, também estava a excitando terrivelmente.

— E quais são as opções? — Ela perguntou, o pé pressionado contra a garganta dele.

— Eu vou fazer com você a mesma coisa que você fez comigo _ou_ nós vamos _conversar_ sobre _o que foi aquilo_ e _então_ vou fazer a mesma coisa que você fez comigo.

Nenhuma opção parecia promissora. Mara cogitou simplesmente o nocautear e fugir de novo, mas algo deve ter mostrado em seu rosto, pois Damian nem sequer hesitou em pegar o tornozelo dela e _puxar_ , a fazendo cair diretamente no colo dele.

— Certo! Certo! _Inferno! —_ Ela cedeu e se odiou por isso. — Mostre o seu pior, _Wayne_.

Ele se levantou, então, a tirando de cima de si sem qualquer delicadeza, a expressão cuidadosamente indiferente.

— Você vai ficar do mesmo jeito que eu fiquei aquele dia. — Ele ordenou, já sabendo o que ela havia escolhido. — Pode tirar tudo.

Mara cogitou em pular em cima dele novamente para trocarem alguns socos, mas o olhar que ele estava lançando a ela foi o suficiente para ela mudar de ideia. Mara não sabia que Damian poderia ser tão intimidante apenas com uma encarada e _Cristo,_ ela certamente não sabia o quanto isso a excitava.

Despindo a túnica e botas, Mara olhava-o diretamente nos olhos, silenciosamente o desafiando para ir até o fim com o que pretendia.

Ela não usava sutiã, preferia apenas enfaixar os seios pequenos e deixar por isso mesmo. Então foi até mesmo anticlimático quando ela terminou de se despir, simplesmente puxando a faixa e deixando-a cair sobre seus pés. Por um momento Mara achou ter visto Damian lambendo os lábios, mas foi tão rápido que ela concluiu que deve ter imaginado.

— E então? — Perguntou, mortífera. — Se não são cordas, o que você armou?

Damian sorriu, um sorriso perigoso cheio de promessas indecentes.

— Ah, são apenas alguns _brinquedos_.

Mara hesitou por um momento, reavaliando sua decisão de ter entrado nessa… seja lá o que for deles. Notou apenas agora que ele realmente carregava uma bolsa grande consigo e imaginou que tipos de _brinquedos_ ele poderia ter trazido, afinal, essa era a sua vingança, certo? Mas não, Mara al Ghul se recusa a mostrar-se como uma covarde. Ela apenas travou o queixo e assentiu para que ele andasse logo com aquilo, a franja vermelha ocultando parcialmente sua visão.

Satisfeito, Damian enfiou a mão dentro do saco e tirou um grande e grosso consolo roxo e o deixou em cima da cama, voltando a mão para dentro e buscando dois pequenos vibradores para mamilos assim como vários outros aparelhos que Mara nem sequer _conhecia_.

Ela engoliu em seco por um momento, mentalmente se preparando sua próxima batalha contra o revoltante primo.

Ele inclinou com a cabeça para ela se deitar, o que ela recusou fazer simplesmente por princípio. Impaciente, Damian deu uma rasteira nela, a fazendo cair desajeitada em cima da pequena cama de casal.

— Eu sugiro você escolher melhor suas batalhas, Mara. — Ele disse simplesmente.

E então, antes mesmo dela responder algo mordaz de volta, Damian se instalou entre as pernas dela, as estendendo pelo edredom e deixando sua calcinha branca em direta vista para ele.

Ela _se recusava_ a corar.

Damian pegou o dildo roxo, apertando um botão para o fazer vibrar e por um momento isso foi tudo o que ela conseguia ouvir _até que-_

 _— Ahh!_

Foi tão súbito que Mara mal conseguiu segurar o obsceno gemido que saiu de si. Damian pressionou o vibrador diretamente contra o clitóris dela por cima da calcinha, agora massageando os músculos ao redor enquanto Mara desesperadamente lutava para não gemer mais.

Bem que Damian avisou que ela deveria escolher melhor suas batalhas, pois essa em particular estava se mostrando uma derrota eminente.

Com as próprias pernas de Damian a mantendo aberta desse jeito, ela não poderia fechar as pernas nem se quisesse. O que era estranho, porque ela queria e não queria escapar dessas sensações.

Podia sentir sua calcinha ficando cada vez mais molhada, os seios pulando a solavanco que ela sentia quando o vibrador atingia um ponto em particular nela. Alguém estava gritando e demorou alguns segundos para Mara perceber que era ela. Ela sentia os lábios formando palavras, mas não conseguia as associar com qualquer outra coisa além das vibrações em seus lábios e clitóris que pulsava.

— Você bem que gostaria disso, não é? Que eu finalmente metesse dentro de você. É, mas não vou te dar essa satisfação. Você foi _muito_ levada _,_ Mara.

Luzes piscaram atrás do olho de Mara, fico ficando estático e branco por um momento enquanto ela atingia o ápice. Exausta, Mara mal podia acreditar que já tinha gozado. Que inferno, ela deveria ter durado bem mais do que isso!

Damian tirou o consolo de cima de sua calcinha encharcada e ela _é isso, agora acabou_ , apenas para o sentir deslizando o vibrador pela parte interna das coxas dela e subindo e _subindo_...

Ela pode apenas gemer um lamento em resposta, incapaz de formar pensamentos o suficiente para responder qualquer outra coisa além disso, ainda tremendo pelos choques de seu violento orgasmo.

O dildo ainda vibrava enquanto ele deslizava o brinquedo pelos seios dela, girando nas auréolas dos mamilos. O maldito tinha razão: ele não precisava de cordas para mantê-la no lugar. Soltou um longo gemido, sem ar, ao sentir o dildo sendo substituído pelos pequenos vibradores. Era _demais, forte demais, ela vai-_

— Você deve estar gostando disso, considerando o quanto está molhada. Olha só a sua calcinha. Será que devo tirar?

Mara travou o maxilar. Se ele pensava que ia fazê-la implorar, estava redondamente enganado.

— Tt, teimosa até agora. Que seja, podemos simplesmente fazer _assim_. — O dildo roxo, ainda vibrando, foi pressionado contra seu sexo tão forte e fundo que ela sabia que o único obstáculo em ela ser totalmente penetrada é sua calcinha.

Precisou de todo o autocontrole de Mara para não gritar de novo, sua boceta ainda sensível pelo abuso anterior.

As pernas tremiam incontrolavelmente, sabia não iria conseguir continuar resistindo por muito mais tempo, mas _maldição_ ela não quer dar esse gostinho para ele de mostrar o efeito que está tendo em Mara. Sentia os próprios lábios internos tremendo, desesperados em serem preenchidos com _algo_.

A pior parte é que ele mal havia a tocado desde que começaram com isso. Ele nem sequer precisou _disso_.

— Vamos, Mara. — Damian respirou fundo, um olhar louco nos olhos verdes. — É só você pedir. Eu sei que você quer.

— Vai… se… foder!

Ele gargalhou.

— Você não faz _ideia_.

Com um gemido sôfrego, Mara sentiu outro orgasmo chegando. Todo o seu corpo estava sobrecarregado, seus nervos em frangalhos e aquele _maldito_ Damian a ignorava completamente, deslizando o dildo pela calcinha como se _soubesse_ que era tão bom que chegava a doer e só estivesse esperando ela pedir para ele parar.

Mas ela não pediu. E ele não parou.

De repente, Mara sentiu ser virada de bruços, mãos puxando o seu quadril para cima enquanto o rosto continuava no colchão.

Algo úmido e quente passou pela extensão da espinha, a fazendo estremecer de prazer. Só depois ela percebeu que Damian havia a lambido.

— Pede para eu parar, Mara. Fala agora que você quer que eu pare. — Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, todo o seu corpo vestido pressionado contra o dela.

Mas ela não pediu.

Com um rosnado raivoso, Damian cravou os dentes no ombro direito dela, arrancando mais um grito desesperado dela.

Isso já não era mais sobre dar o troco.

De uma vez, Damian rasgou a calcinha inútil e encharcada de Mara, a deixando completamente exposta. Ela estremeceu mais uma vez pela súbita mudança, o ar frio entrando em choque com sua boceta quente.

— Eu nem precisava ter comprado lubrificante. — Damian grunhiu, substituindo o consolo por seus próprios dedos para a acariciar. — Olha só o quanto você está molhada, está pingando por toda a cama.

Mara suspirou, vergonha e humilhação subindo por seu corpo junto com o prazer. De repente, ela sentiu um dos dedos molhados de Damian acariciar sua bunda, circulando-o antes de o penetrar. Doeu de um jeito tão _bom_ que Mara sentiu-se ainda mais humilhada. Sabia que no minuto que pedisse para parar, eles _iriam_ parar. Mas ela não _queria_ parar. O _motivo_ por trás disso era algo para ser guardado e jogado para o fundo da sua mente, a ser analisado mais tarde.

— Você é tão _vulgar_. — Ele provocou. — Até _aqui_ você gosta. Aposto que está doendo. Aposto que você _gosta_ quando dói.

Ela se recusou a responder que ele estava certo e uma ardência se fez presente em sua nádega, arrancando outro gemido alto dela.

— Estou falando com _você_.

Em nenhum momento ele havia parado de penetrá-la ali, usando o próprio líquido dela para lubrificá-la. Era tão _sujo_ , tão _indecente_ , tão _humilhante... Tão bom._

Novamente ele parou com as carícias de súbito. Mara olhou por sobre o ombro esquerdo, com o olho bom, para ver por que ele havia parado e logo descobriu: Ele estava apenas pegando o plug anal que ele havia jogado na cama mais cedo e o usou para substituir os próprios dedos.

— Diga que está gostando, Mara. _Diga._

Novamente ela apenas apertou os lábios, se recusando a falar e se antecipou para a próximo tapa, que não falhou em vir.

— Ótimo. Que seja. — A voz dele estava frustrada e... Decepcionada? Outro pensamento para arquivar e averiguar mais tarde. — E se eu simplesmente te deixar assim, pegar os brinquedos de volta e ir embora? Seria justiça poética considerando que foi _praticamente o que você fez_.

Deus, por favor _não_. Se ele realmente a deixar _agora_ , Mara era bem capaz de _morrer_.

— Eu gosto! — Ela gritou, desesperada. — Eu gosto! Eu adoro! Me bate mais, me fode mais _por favor por favor por favor!_

Uma pausa. E então...

— Bem, por que você não disse logo? — Ele resmungou, com um leve tom de presunção em sua voz que teria irritado Mara além da razão se não houvesse coisas mais urgentes acontecendo.

Nem um pouco preocupado com a superestimulação dela, que já tinha vibradores nos mamilos além do plug anal, Damian a segurou pelos quadris para alcançar o ângulo certo _e-_

 _— Porra. —_ Damian xingou, finalmente _finalmente_ dentro dela e Mara poderia chorar.

Ele metia nela com a mesma delicadeza que havia usado com o dildo mais cedo: ou seja, nenhuma.

Ele metia nela com raiva, com desespero e Mara só conseguia gemer, lágrimas subindo aos olhos com aquele prazer _demais, é demais tudo é demais, por favor-_

Com um grito, Mara gozou mais uma vez, o corpo ficando imóvel, sobrecarregado além de seus limites e nem assim Damian parou de meter nela. Mais rápido, mais _rápido_ até que enfim ele mesmo soltou um rugido, saindo de dentro dela para gozar em cima de sua bunda e costas. Propositalmente a sujando, o babaca.

Eles respiraram fundo, o bunker em total silêncio além da respiração pesada dos dois.

— Mara- — Damian tentou falar antes de ser interrompido.

Ela se virou na cama, o olhando com aquela expressão absolutamente _fodida_ que o deixou sem palavras por um momento. Silenciosamente, ele se inclinou e tirou os vibradores dos seios dela assim como o plug anal, fazendo-a chiar de desconforto.

— Mara- — Ele tentou de novo, mas dessa vez ela o interrompeu ao estender a mão até a dele, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele.

Ela piscava cada vez mais lentamente e _puta que pariu isso não deveria ser tão adorável quanto é_.

— Mais tarde então. — Ele decidiu antes de deitar-se na cama com ela, a puxando para seus braços. — Quando você acordar, não vai poder continuar fugindo, me escutou?

— Me observe. — Ela sussurrou sonolenta antes de adormecer de vez.

Damian suspirou, revirando os olhos. Onde exatamente ele se meteu?

Então ela suspirou de novo, se aconchegando melhor nos braços dele e Damian involuntariamente sorriu.


End file.
